


Взять взаймы;

by commander_lils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, post-breakup talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Встреча Адама и Широ после всего случившегося.





	Взять взаймы;

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Borrowed;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375387) by [Mythril (fantacination)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantacination/pseuds/Mythril). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7162292)

Эта встреча была равносильна удару галрийца в солнечное сплетение. 

Она выбила воздух из лёгких. Казалось, что Широ вот-вот задохнётся, а в мире остался лишь один человек. Человек, который стоял в коридоре Галактического Гарнизона и смотрел на Широ. 

Первая мысль Широ — как же _молодо_ он выглядел. 

Адам стоял напротив; его осанка была настолько прямой, будто он только что вышел из строя, волосы торчали в милом беспорядке, а его смуглые щёки обветрились, словно после изнурительной пробежки. 

Адам буквально сошёл с фотографии. Он мог бы выйти из любого воспоминания Широ, которыми тот корил себя, лёжа без сна в камере. 

Широ провёл слишком много времени, обдумывая свои слова... своё решение. Если бы он не настоял на должности пилота, Сэм и Мэтт Холты не пропали бы. Если бы в нём было чуточку меньше упрямства, никто бы не пострадал. Стоили ли его мечты двух самых талантливых учёных на Земле? Он не был готов заплатить эту цену. 

Он думал о своей жизни после каждого сражения на смерть, а Адам, освещённый фиолетовым галрийским светом, носил лицо сожаления в его кошмарах. 

Широ смотрел на оружие, где когда-то была его повреждённая рука, и смеялся. Он спрашивал себя, ради чего сражается. 

И затем вспоминал запуск. Как потрясающе выглядел корабль: произведение искусства, современные технологии, возможность дотянуться до звёзд. Потом он вспоминал Кита. Кита, который не смотрел на него с жалостью, который улыбался его глупым шуткам и обещал побить все его рекорды, пока тот на экспедиции.

Кита, который словно ходил по лезвию ножа, готовый в любой момент броситься бороться с судьбой по своим правилам. 

Широ хотел в последний раз увидеть Кита. Что тогда, что сейчас. Теперь он был в этом уверен.

Широ взглянул на Адама и увидел в нём свою утраченную молодость. Как он был напуган. Как не был готов к тому, что ему придётся сражаться всю оставшуюся жизнь на смерть. Адам всегда был осторожен. Ему не нравилось рисковать, и он постоянно ругал Широ за его повадки сорвиголовы. Но Широ всегда уговаривал. Пока это не стало последней каплей. 

По сути, в Гарнизон они поступили одновременно... Они ровесники. Широ тоже был молод. Адам любил дразнить новыми техниками, суетиться вокруг Широ, чтобы было заметно симпатию, и всегда заваривал слишком сладкий кофе для Широ. 

Три года для Адама — это ничто: он всё также широко улыбался и не делал ничего с непослушными волосами. Он не сражался со свирепыми инопланетянами. Не познавал новые миры и их обитателей, которые еле сводил концы с концами. Он не терял конечности, не устанавливал связь со львом, не исчезал в другом измерении. 

Он не умирал.

Он не возвращался к жизни каждый раз с помощью непоколебимой воли одного человека. 

Адам бросил быстрый взгляд; его плечи напряглись. 

Поэтому Широ начал первым. 

— Привет. 

Адам замер на этих словах и посмотрел на Широ. Он содрогнулся, а его рот дёрнулся. — Прости.

— Не стоит. — Широ с самого начала понимал. Он знал Адама слишком хорошо, чтобы сомневаться в своих догадках. Конечно это было больно. Конечно его желудок сжимался, и ком вставал поперёк горла. Естественно он плакал в одиночестве в космосе, который когда-то принадлежал им, пока вспоминал их первую встречу. 

Но он любил его достаточно сильно, чтобы простить. 

— И ты меня тоже прости. — За будущее, которого у них не будет. Потому что тоже сделал свой выбор. На это понадобилось много времени. Битва, на которой не было возможности одержать победу.

— Я не должен был так поступать с тобой, — продолжил Адам. Слова путались, не хотели быть озвученными, были покрыты трёхлетними сожалениями. — Я не должен был ставить тебя перед выбором, не должен был думать лишь о себе. Я... Ты заслужил кого-то лучше, — он резко вдохнул, — чем я. 

— Прости, что поверил им. Ты был... Ты всегда был лучшим пилотом в мире, — сказал Адам сердито и восхищённо одновременно. — Ты сделал это... Ты исполнил свои мечты. 

— Один бы я не справился. И... Я больше не лучший пилот, — сказал Широ, легко улыбнувшись. — Как в этом мире, так и за его пределами. 

— Ну да, с трудом в это верится, — фыркнул Адам. — Всё это время я пытался достичь твоего уровня, но никогда не получалось, даже после твоего исчезновения. Насколько же должен быть хорош этот инопланетянин, чтобы тебя переплюнуть. 

— Ты уже его видел, — сказал Широ, а губы растянулись в ухмылке.

Адам прищурился. — Что? Боже, ты же не имеешь в виду этих кадетов? Тот студент созрел, чтобы… — он замолчал, а его голос смягчился. — Это он и есть, да? А я-то думал, почему он выглядит так знакомо, но… Вау, чем же ты его кормишь? 

— Говорят, крабовым мясом и любовью, — с лёгкой иронией в голосе сказал Широ. 

Адам покачал головой, запустил пальцы в волосы и потрепал себя так, что теперь больше походил на нахохлившуюся курочку. — Быть того не может. Он… Он ребёнок… Он был _позорно исключён_. — Адам поднял глаза. Осознание отразилось на лице. — И ты его любишь. 

— Люблю, — честно признался Широ, в животе что-то затрепетало. — И он тоже меня любит. 

— Вот значит как?.. — выдохнул Адам. — Надеюсь, он тебя достоин. Я никогда… Ты так изменился. Очень сильно. — Черты его лица смягчились, пока он осматривал волосы, шрамы, мелкие морщинки Широ, словно рисуя между ними узоры. — И ты счастлив. 

Адам на мгновение закрыл глаза, в его очках отразился свет. — Тогда он лучше, чем был когда-то я. Возможно, это будет нужнее, чем думал. 

Он опустил руку в карман и вынул оттуда знакомую цепочку с таким же знакомым серебряным кольцом на ней. Всё было просто, никаких официальных церемоний — обычное кольцо с их выпуска после углублённых курсов с выгравированными инициалами Широ и его рангом. 

— Они… Не знали кому это отдать. Мы никогда не разъезжались с тобой, поэтому они подумали… 

Широ забрал цепочку в оцепенении; кольцо лежало на ладони. — Ты его оставил? 

— Я налажал, но я не монстр. Сделай мне поблажку? Просто… Это была последняя вещь, оставшаяся у кого-то от тебя. Если бы я знал, что она достанется хулигану, который выбил глаз Айверсону… Ну, я бы, наверное, не дарил это ему, хотя кто знает. — Он пожал плечами, прекрасно зная, когда надо замолчать. 

Адам набрал в рот больше воздуха и посмотрел Широ в глаза. 

— Береги себя, Такаши. Не умри там, спасая мир. 

— Вряд ли он мне позволит, — печально усмехнулся Широ. — И спасибо. За всё.


End file.
